


Of Liars and Headphone Theives

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Alternate Universe - Pets, I'm too lazy to put the others, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, no beta we die like Kaede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ˈləʊnli]ADJECTIVE1.sad because one has no friends or company..without companions; solitary[əˈləʊn]ADJECTIVE1. having no one else present.There was a difference, and he knew it.Or; the Pet AU you didn't need but I had a title and was forced to create this.
Relationships: Implied Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Of Liars and Headphone Theives

It was really, really lonely.

 _He_ was really, really lonely.

Lonely doesn’t mean alone though- and he knew that, of course he knew that!

For him it did, though.

The two words were synonymous; lonely, alone, what’s the difference when you’re in an echoey, creaky flat where noise seemed to be blocked off by the thin walls, the only sound being the quiet radio, and on particularly bad nights, wind or thunder?

Kokichi wanted company.

But Kokichi didn’t want people in his apartment. They would make a mess; a big huge mess, with tons of litter everywhere and the kitchen rearranged and-

Yeah. You get the gist.

Of course, animals would make an even bigger mess. They’d mess up his cushions and leap onto his bed, they’d shed and spread their hair all over the floor.

Humans would be silent still, probably liking the quiet of the flat.

Animals would be noisy, not caring whether it was quiet or not and only wanting their noises to fill the air.

Humans would be talkative, picking fights and wanting to chat.

Animals would be attention-seeking, but not in the bad way.

Humans would be-

Animals would be-

Humans would-

Animals would-

Humans-

Animals-

Humans- Animals-

Humans- Animals- Humans- Animals- Humans- Animals- Humans- Animals- Humans- Animals- Animals-

It was settled then.

Kokichi nodded, agreeing with himself.

He was getting an animal.


End file.
